Deadly Possestion
by Hold Your Secrets
Summary: Jessica isn't human. She now has a target. Edward Cullen, but since Bella's in the way she has to get her away. What happens when a new vampire saves her? and also when that vampire is nothing like the kind of vampires in twilight? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 The start

**Hey everybody!!!!!!!! Ok so this was a dream I had the other day and it was PERFECT for a twilight story!!!! So I shall see you at the bottom!!!!! OH!! And also!!! DISCLAIMER!!!! I do NOT (and SADLY never will) own twilight *falls to the floor crying* but I still love Stephanie Meyer for making it!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok so READ ON!!!!**

Bella's POV

Why is it always _me_ who attracts the danger?! Now I've also put Edward in danger and and-my thoughts were interrupted by a voice on the other side of the door.

"you can't hide forever Bella, now get out here to meet your fate" and a hatchet made its way through the door.

*before class *

_As I sat down at the Cullen's lunch table, I realize that_ _Jessica had been really strange lately_. _It wasn't just her behavior, it was also her appearance. Her eyes weren't the dark blue they used to be, for now they were black, but not like midnight, like death. Her skin seemed grey and her lips blue. She usually glared at me(which wasn't unusual) and just stared at Edward in a possessive way. Creepy. She never talked to us, and never walked near us, but I had a feeling she would try and take Edward. For the 50__th__ time. I sighed and Edward looked up at me._

"_is everything ok love? You seem sad." He said glancing at wear I had looked. He seemed to understand._

"_Jessica just has gotten… ugh" I whispered and shivered. It was not the thought of her that scared me, it was the way her head snapped up at me from across the lunch room like she had heard me._

"_Don't worry Bella," said Rose who had gotten pretty nice to me since Jessica started to change "we won't let her do anything." When she said that I knew what she meant. Last week I had gotten a note in my gym locker saying to stay away from Edward, or only my blood would be the last trace of me. 3 days ago I had gotten 2 lilies (the flower of death as some people believe)and a note card saying: "I warned you, and now you have only 2 days. You chose wrong". So today was the day I was supposed to "die" and Edward, being himself, went EVERYWHERE with me. I wouldn't blame him though, I don't think the notes are a scam. It's also pretty obvious that Jessica is responsible because well…. She's Jessica. It can't be Lauren because she's been on a cruise for a month, and every other girl is to afraid of Rose and Alice to even try._

_The shrill sound of the bell startled me from my thoughts and I walked to my next class with Edward. Jessica staring and following the whole way._

_As we sat down I felt the familiar stare on my back and I shivered. Edward wound his arm around my waist and pulled my chair closer to his. As the teacher walked in he wrote down a new seating plan on the board. Oh this is not good. Not good at all. Instead of with Edward I was now seated with the last person I could ever want. Jessica Stanley. _

**Ok so I know it's really confuzzling right now!! But trust me in the next chapter it will all explain!!!!!!!! I also know it's short but I have school in the morning and I need to go to bed!!!! ******** Ok so I changed my user name from : MoreFlexibleThanYouSince1995 to : KelseyWelseyButPlzCallMeKels haha I know an awesome name right?! Yeah well my real name doesn't have the welsey in it but my friend Krazy Kitty Kat (as I call her) and my other friend I'm Madz And Crazy (or Madz) calls me that. Very annoying but I live!! Anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 IMPORTANT!

**Sooooooooo…………………… should I just delete this story?????? Cause I've got maybe 1 review maybe not even that so does it suck THAT much?????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so yep. On The I stole the free stuff I'm making the next chapter right now so it won't be long!!!!!**

**Ok so I am sick today!! ******** ugh it sucks!! Anyways ill be putting up new chapters soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
